Visitant Lights
en:Main PageCategory:Abyssea __TOC__ Introduction A curious byproduct of the dimensional anchor bestowed on adventurers during their sojourn in Abyssea, is the manifestation of glowing auras which surround their bodies. These auras, commonly referred to as lights, are of fundamental importance in Abyssea and can be harnessed by adventurers to further their goals. Primarily, they affect the rate/quality of the Sturdy Pyxides that drop from foes slain in Abyssea, as well as the Experience Points and Cruor bestowed from each foe. With the appropriate lights built up, lucrative and rewarding contents can be regularly found in the chests, such as key items, augmented equipment, HP/MP/TP/JA restores, and visitant time extensions. Lights are generally enhanced by defeating enemies, with the type of killing blow determining which type of light is bestowed (see below). Certain monsters in Abyssea do not produce some lights; for example, monsters like Pachypodium or River Murex do not produce Ruby light from Weapon Skill kills. As such they tend to build Experience Points rewards per kill at a much slower rate. In turn, this also makes them a good choice for easily gaining time extensions, seeing as how melee can WS without worrying about accidentally killing the monster and building Ruby lights and getting Red chests to drop instead of Blue. Lights can also be obtained from Red Sturdy Pyxides. There is the chance that they can contain certain types of lights that cannot be obtained from defeating enemies (see below). The chance is heightened with a high value of Ruby light. Built-up lights are only lost when a character leaves Abyssea. Changing to a different enemy target or logging out/disconnecting does not remove lights, nor do they decay over time. If targeting a particular mob that does not bestow a particular light that you want, it is possible to build the light on other targets. For instance, Devegetators do not bestow Azure light, which is considered a staple by most Abyssea groups because it is necessary for a high rate of blue chests, and therefore a steady rate of time extensions. However, a high rate of blue chest drops can still be achieved on Devegetators by building the azure light on different targets. Each person has their own individual light count, which starts at zero upon entering Abyssea, and is reset to zero upon exiting Abyssea. For this reason, new people to an alliance should avoiding landing kill shots, as they lack the lights to guarantee worthwhile chest drops. (Example: new members getting a kill shot that drops an xp chest can give about 250xp vs. 1250xp for someone with capped lights.) Whenever a light is gained by anyone in a group (whether it be from defeating foes or opening red chests), it is gained by everyone in the group. The experience points you currently receive will be lowered by a small-moderate amount if you switch mobs, or kill an NM. Even if that NM is of the same family, your XP rate can be cut in half or lower upon killing it without using a Call for Help. Interestingly, if someone kills a monster outside range for receiving experience points, those not receiving the experience will not have their experience points received reset. This makes having new members farm their own lights from monsters like Ephemeral Murex while inside the alliance a viable option for recapping lights of returning members, or capping the lights of those new to the party. Light values cap based on tiers. Pearlescent caps at 230. Ebon, Golden and Silvery cap at 200 each. Azure, Ruby, and Amber cap at 255 each. They raise by varying amounts based on source (mob kill vs. chest) and quality (strength of light reported in chest.) For example: magic kills on normal mobs tend to raise Azure lights by 5 per kill whereas Ebon light goes up by 3 per "Strong Ebon light" chest opened. These values can be examined at any time by resting. Azure lights on normal mob varies I think base on Abyssite you have obtained, (as I get 8 azure off normal mob 100% of the time, and 16 off ephemeral mob.) Not all light cap at 255, pearl light cap @ 230 (no matter if I kill or open more ruby chest with P.light, will not pass 230). Azure and Amber does cap @ 255 though. I have not test out other lights. Also, When I kill Bhumi in Abyssea - Tahrongi, the one that I killed that gave me 1000exp increased my amber (kill with Aeolian Edge) from 72 to 200, then another kill of 250exp only increase from 200 to 232. Need more testing, but maybe amount of exp you get from mob (or only NM) has something to do with amount of light increase. Below is a general overview of the various lights, and a table listing monsters and what lights they can produce. Light Types 'Standard Lights' *'Pearlescent:' All sturdy pyxides will appear with greater frequency. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using Physical Melee, Ranged attacks, any Blood Pact: Rage (including magical ones), Damage Over Time, or from Red Pyxides. **Unlike the other lights, Pearlescent light is not always granted upon making the appropriate killing blow upon standard enemies. However, from most NMs and VNM, Pearlescent light can be gained at a 100% rate with the appropriate killing blow. ***Maximum Light Determined by about a 95% chest spawn rate. (Note that depending on the traffic in the zone and how many chests are currently on the ground, this value can be lower, due to the limitations on the amount of chests that can be spawned at any given time.) ***As of 5/9/2011 Version Update, Light potency can be viewed by /heal, and the numeric maximum of Pearlescent Light is 230. Best way to build Pearlescent lights: Defeat NMs, as most of them bestow Pearlescent light at a 100% rate. Tier I VNMs are a popular target for this due to their relative ease to spawn and defeat. *'Ruby:' Red pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using using Physical Weaponskills, or from Red Pyxides. (Note: Skillchain effect kills from Weaponskills counts towards Ruby) ***Maximum Light Determined by Red pyxides yielding almost exclusively Golden, Silvery, and Ebon lights. ***As of 5/9/2011 Version Update, Light potency can be viewed by /heal, and the numeric maximum of Ruby Light is 255. *'Azure:' Blue pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using Magical attacks, this includes but is not limited to both types of Blue Magic, Black Magic, White Magic, Ninjutsu, or from Red Pyxides. (Note: Skillchain effects from Skillchains closed by Blue Mage's Chain Affinity count towards Azure) ***Maximum Light determined by the 1250 EXP drop from Blue Pyxides. ***As of 5/9/2011 Version Update, Light potency can be viewed by /heal, and the numeric maximum of Azure Light is 255. Best way to build Azure lights: Ephemeral mobs found around the zone! Each kill gives approximately 5-10 lights worth, so a couple of BLM can build to 30 Azure lights in about 7-10 min. *'Amber:' Gold pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating enemies with an Elemental Weaponskill, or from Red Pyxides. ***Maximum Light determined by 99-100% of gold pyxides being large size. ***As of 5/9/2011 Version Update, Light potency can be viewed by /heal, and the numeric maximum of Amber Light is 255. 'Lights From Red Sturdy Pyxides Only' *'Golden:' Enemies will bestow experience points at an increased rate. **Obtained from Red Pyxides after a set amount of Ruby Light is Accumulated. ***Maximum Light Determined when EXP per kill no longer rises as a result of receiving more Golden lights. ***As of 5/9/2011 Version Update, Light potency can be viewed by /heal, and the numeric maximum of Golden Light is 200. *'Silvery:' Enemies will bestow cruor at an increased rate. **Obtained from Red Pyxides after a set amount of Ruby Light is Accumulated. ***Maximum Light Determined when cruor per kill no longer rises as a result of receiving more Silvery lights. ***As of 5/9/2011 Version Update, Light potency can be viewed by /heal, and the numeric maximum of Silvery Light is 200. *'Ebon:' Enemies will bestow experience points and cruor at an increased rate. **Obtained from Red Pyxides after a set amount of Ruby Light is Accumulated. **Confirmed that defeating a Notorious Monster will grant a single Ebon Light. ***As of 5/9/2011 Version Update, Light potency can be viewed by /heal, and the numeric maximum of Ebon Light is 200. Ebon lights will continue to enhance EXP/cruor rates even after Golden and Silvery light values are capped. ****While the actual effect of Ebon lights still seem puzzling, I wholeheartedly disagree with the statements above. With Ebon lights alone I have capped both Azure and Amber lights in multiple zones. I have watched the definition of Ebon Light change many times and the closest to seeming true is that Ebon increases all lights. I do not however disagree that Ebon is capable of breaking the gold light soft cap. I have seen EXP cap and remain capped with the addition of multiple gold lights, and likely increase with the addition of further Ebon. Lights by Monster image:Check.gif = Can be Built Confirmed image:Eks.gif = Cannot be Built Confirmed = Unknown Abyssea - Konschtat Abyssea - La Theine Abyssea - Tahrongi Special note: Yes, Amber and Ruby lights are that rare in Abyssea - Tahrongi. Abyssea - Misareaux Abyssea - Vunkerl Abyssea - Attohwa Abyssea - Grauberg Abyssea - Uleguerand Abyssea - Altepa